<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Fantasies Come to Life at Petco by AcidClovers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421758">All Fantasies Come to Life at Petco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidClovers/pseuds/AcidClovers'>AcidClovers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ibuki is best wing woman, It's a borderline crackfic, M/M, Rated T for swearing, but there really isn't a lot of swearing, my friend made me write this, so many closet jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidClovers/pseuds/AcidClovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito felt Ibuki shove him inside the closet with enough force to knock him over. He turned around and tried to open the door, but the knob wouldn’t turn. “I’m so sorry Nagito, but we need to get this resolved. It’s too much for Gundham and I to bear. Ibuki swears she has nothing against you!”</p><p>Nagito is back in the closet, this time with company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Fantasies Come to Life at Petco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend made me write this while waiting in an old navy. So I brought it to life.<br/>You're welcome, I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagito walked through the sliding glass doors, entering the magical building that is PetCo. He needed new bedding for his rats, who are fittingly named Ouma and Togami. Before he could proceed to the isles of PetCo, he was called over by a hyperactive Ibuki, “Nagito! Nagito! Come over here!”</p><p>	He obeyed her command and changed his course to her direction, “Ibuki, is there anything I can do for you?”</p><p>	“I should be asking you that!” she giggled, “I just wanted to ask if I could get your opinion on something. Follow me, it’s urgent.”</p><p>	Ibuki grabbed Nagito’s sleeve and dragged him through the isles. He let her guide him, as he had no reason not to. Besides he had a feeling that whatever she wanted wouldn’t be too horrible. Ibuki stopped in front of a closet, only turning away to unlock the closet. “It’s right in here,” she smiled wide, stepping away to let Nagito take a look.</p><p>	He looked inside the dark closet, nothing seems to stick out to him, “Ibuki, I don't understand. There's nothing in he-”</p><p>	Nagito felt Ibuki shove him inside the closet with enough force to knock him over. He turned around and tried to open the door, but the knob wouldn’t turn. “I’m so sorry Nagito, but we need to get this resolved. It’s too much for Gundham and I to bear. Ibuki swears she has nothing against you!”</p><p>	Nagito heard her run away from the closet door. It could be worse, he could be chained up in some obscure building with no food or water to atone for his sins. Nagito made himself comfortable and spent the next who-knows-how-long scrolling through his phone. The sound of someone approaching the doorway caught his attention.</p><p>	“Ibuki, this is stupid, there’s nothing in here. You know that, we cleaned it yesterday,” a voice said through the wall. </p><p>Nagito couldn't hear it properly, but he knew whoever it was is annoyed. He heard a click from the door, and a light as it opened. The light only lasted for a few seconds before Nagito was crushed under the weight of another person. </p><p>"Ibuki! What the fuck is the meaning of this? Let me out!" The newcomer to Nagito's closet home banged on the door.</p><p>"Not until you two fess up! Gundham and I can't take it anymore, it's too painful to watch, even for us!" Ibuki whined, "We want the best for you two, really! But there is nothing more painful than watching our friends pathetically attempt flirting. You two are as dense as a brick shit house."<br/>
The unidentified voice (which now that Nagito thought about it, was oddly familiar) sighed and shuffled around. “You know there’s a light switch, right?” There was a click and Nagito could see his surroundings.</p><p>The closet wasn’t too small, just big enough to walk in and stretch. The shelves were mostly empty, except for the occasional gay thought. The lighting was dim and had flickered every now and then. Nagito looked whoever he was shoved into the metaphorical and very real closet with. Oh had he lucked out. </p><p>Hajime stood before him, his fingers to his temple as if he were experiencing a very painful headache. He looked around and saw Nagito sitting on the floor. Nagito waved to him from his spot, “Oh hey Hajime, what a coincidence to see you here!”</p><p>Hajime turned away and hissed, “This is a nightmare scenario.”</p><p>“Oh really? I think we’re quite lucky! Ibuki could have easily used this as a way to kill me! Besides I really l got lucky that you’re here with me! Now I know I’ll be let out eventually! I truly am lu-” Nagito was cut off by Hahime’s hand over his mouth in order to shut him up.</p><p>Nagito was a little startled, but not as startled as Hajime when his wet, slimy tongue caressed his hand. “EW, oh my god! You, Nagito, are disgusting,” Hajime hissed before turning to ram himself up against the door, “IBUKI, PLEASE! Let me out!”</p><p>“Not until one of you confesses their love! You’ve been flirting and making lovey-dovey eye’s at each other every time you cross paths!” Ibuki yelled back.</p><p>“That is not true! You have no proof to support that!” Hajime yelled through the door.</p><p>Nagito cleared his throat, “Actually, she isn’t wrong. I have been flirting with you and throwing hints for a while now. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed.”</p><p>Hajime paused, heat visibly rising to his face. He opened his mouth, then closed it, and looked away. “Oh…” he whispered, his eyes wide, “Do you really mean that? Now that I think about it, it makes sense. But you don’t really mean it right?”</p><p>“Hajime, I am no liar. I do like you, more than I should. Do you really think I would keep coming to this godforsaken store because it’s good? No. I come here because I know my big dumb gay crush works here!” Nagito laughed at his own confession.</p><p>Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, “So in that case, you wouldn’t mind if we went to get coffee together? Or not if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“I’d love to,” Nagito grinned, standing up.</p><p>There was a little click and the closet door opened for the first time since he was fourteen. Ibuki stood there with Gundam next to her, both looking like proud parents. “See? That wasn’t too difficult! Now begone! Go on your date! We’ll get someone to cover your shift. Just remember me when you’re old and married as the ultimate wing woman!” Ibuki cooed, shoving the two in the direction of the door.</p><p>He laughed nervously while Hajime groaned next to him. “I truly am lucky that Hajime would take me of all people on a date!” he said like a record left on repeat. </p><p>“Nagito, I will cancel this if you don’t shut up about your luck,” Hajime threatened.</p><p>“No, wait! I promise, no more talk about my luck! I swear I’ll be good!” He pleaded as if his life depended on it.</p><p>“Fine. But if you even mention it, I will ditch you for a glass of orange juice,” The spiky-haired boy said, exiting the automatic sliding glass doors with a very happy boy trailing after him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank's for reading!</p><p>And thank's to my wonderful Beta, Picipeck on DA!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>